Is it really too late?
by ThePhantomSixthMan
Summary: Ever since Hikaru and Haruhi started dating, Kaoru has been forgotten by everyone. When an incident brings up memories the Hitachiins would rather not remember, Kaoru breaks again. Years ago, the same thing has happened and Hikaru was able to bring his twin back. But can he do it again? Or is it really too late? (ON HOLD)


_**Hi everyone! This is my second fanfiction and I know my first has barely even started. This was supposed to be the second chapter of my first fanfic but it somehow turned into a completely different story so please bear with me and tell me any suggestion you might think of. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.**_

* * *

Kaoru sat on the windowsill of Music Room Three, trying to block out the lively interaction of the hosts with the 'princesses'. Yes, it is still club hours yet the younger Hitachiin isn't working. Why must he when he isn't even needed? It's been an hour since the host club opened and no one has yet to pay heed to him. Ever since Hikaru and Haruhi started going out, everyone has been paired up. Hikaru with Haruhi, Kyouya with Tamaki, and, quite obviously, Mori with Hunny, leaving Kaoru on his own. He was lonely. Growing up with someone who was beside him all the time, the young twin thought he would never have to feel such emotion. But here he is now, the wretched emotion his only companion. Kaoru shook his thoughts away, he didn't want to sound like some emo punk. But he can't help it, everytime he tries to turn his back on the scenario of his brother and best friend holding hands and forgetting his existence, he always finds himself reaching out, trying desperately to be noticed, just like what he is doing this instant. His own hand came into view and the young redhead realized he was unconsciously trying to reach out to his twin, his other half.

He didn't know how long he was lost in his thoughts but once he got out of them, he was alone in the room. Hikaru, no not just him, everyone has forgotten him. Tamaki, Kyouya, Haruhi, Hunny, Mori, even the princesses he thought were faithful to the brotherly love have swooned over the new pair that they didn't even bother questioning the younger twin's disappearance. At the very moment Kaoru lost his popularity in the Host Club, he realized that the Host Club and all of its members were, in fact, able to create their own space in Kaoru's heart, only to leave it empty. He didn't understand, by now he should already be crying- bawling even- everyone he has come to trust has left him, or maybe that is the reason. What's the point in crying when no one's there to comfort you?

Sighing, Kaoru contemplated whether to go home or not, Hikaru wouldn't be home yet, anyway. Grudgingly, he called a limo to pick him up. A few moments later, the limo arrived. There was something off about the limo and the driver. He's never seen this one before. 'A new one maybe?' Shrugging, Kaoru positioned himself in the car seat.

The ride home was completely quiet. Not that Kaoru was complaining, somehow he's finally gotten used to silence and the cold. Sighing, he let his sleepy eyes close and fell into a deep slumber.

Kaoru woke up to the combined smell of metal and sea, the comfort of the car seat cushions already gone and replace by cold, hard metal floor.

'Where am I?' Kaoru thought, trying to sit up, only to find his wrists and ankles bounded.

"Seems like the young master's finally awake." a gruff voice Kaoru didn't recognize said. The young Hitachiin looked around to find the source of the voice and seeing the driver of the limo he was riding. To say he was scared would be an understatement, Kaoru was terrified, he was almost having a panic attack. There were flashes of red in his vision. This scene is just too familiar and he wished desperately for Hikaru to finally notice him being gone.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was texting Haruhi, smiling and laughing to himself at some funny things the fake male texts. The older Hitachiin completely oblivious to his younger brother's current predicament. He was just about to reply to a particularly funny message when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in." he said, not putting effort in hiding his irritation at being disturbed.

"Please excuse the disturbance, Hikaru-sama. But did Kaoru-sama go home with you, by any chance?" was the maid's polite yet worried inquiry.

The elder Hitachiin's eye twitched at the "obvious" question and he snapped.

"Of course he did! We always go ho-" his anger dissipated as fast as it arrived. When was the last time they went home together? More like, when was the last time he even interacted with him?

"He didn't." was his quiet reply. Seeing the worry in the maid's face grow more obvious, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Kaoru-sama has yet to come home. He has called a limo to pick him up but he was no longer there when the vehicle arrived. The driver went around the school to ask but everyone has already left. Kaoru-sama was nowhere to be found." the maid answered, her voice getting lower and lower as the panic on the elder twin's face got worse.

"WHAT?!" Hikaru all but shrieked. Frantically, he speed-dialed Kaoru's number but his twin didn't pick up. One hour and 76 missed calls later, the elder twin finally gave up.

'Maybe he just feels bad that I've been neglecting him and is sulking in someone else's house.' the young devil thought hopefully. 'Let's try Hunny-sempai.'

By now, Hikaru's last bet was Kyouya. Everybody else had no idea where his little brother was. Taking a deep breath, the redhead dialed the number of the person who will either prove or disprove his suspicions- he could only hope it was the latter.

"Hello?" Kyouya's voice can be heard on the other line.

"Hey, Kyouya-sempai, is Kaoru there?" The elder twin tried to sound calmer than he felt.

"No. Why would he be here?"

That did it. The last of Hikaru's restraint snapped and he went into full panic mode.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! WHERE'S KAORU?!"

The raven had to put his phone away from his ear to save himself from getting deaf. Judging by the Hitachiin's tone of voice, he was easily able to understand what was happening.

"Have you asked everyone else?" he inquired calmly.

"IF COURSE! YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I COULD THINK OF! SI THERE'S NO WAY MY BABY BROTHER ISN'T WITH YOU!"

The glasses-wearing sophomore didn't have to put his phone back on his ear to hear the redhead's outburst. Calmly, he started talking again.

"But he really isn't. Listen Hikaru, I'll call everyone and we'll be going there to talk about it, ok? Don't worry, we'll find Kaoru."

"Ok. It's my fault. I shouldn't have neglected him. Please help me, Kyouya." Hikaru's voice was threatening to break.

Sighing, the raven hung up, also feeling guilty. Kaoru has lost everyone's attention that not even his name was uttered anymore. Suddenly hearing Hikaru ask about us twin was quite a shock. He was also one of the people who neglected Kaoru. Since Hikaru went out with Haruhi, their profits have sky-rocketed and he just forgot about the young Hitachiin.

* * *

All of the Host Club members were seated silently around the coffee table in the living room of the Hitachiin Residence. Not one person making eye contact with another. They all knew they were at fault for disregarding the young Hitachiin. After a few more minutes of silence, Hikaru -only just recently recovered from his panic mode- decided to break the wretched hush as calmly as he could.

"Look, I don't know if you guys are here to just sit mutely or help me find my baby brother but I really do hope it's the second."

Kyouya was the first one to snap out of their guilt fest. Pushing up his glasses, he started to speak, trying to get as much information as he can.

"Hikaru, when was the last time you saw Kaoru?"

The elder twin was just about to answer when he realized something. He hasn't been seeing Kaoru for the past month since he started going out with Haruhi. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he answered,

"I haven't been seeing him for the past month. I've forgotten about him since I started dating Haruhi. Wha- what if Kaoru ran away? What if he wanted to get away from us?" the Hitachiin's voice was barely above a whisper. Everybody winced as those words left the redhead's mouth. They all knew what he meant, they were all the same. Mori cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He himself was guilty for neglecting the younger twin but they won't be getting anywhere if they get stuck on that fact.

"That's not the only possibility. He also could have been kidnapped." as soon as the words left the raven's mouth, Hikaru's eyes went wide and he was back to panic mode.

"HE CAN'T HAVE BEEN! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

"Again?"

Tamaki, who has kept silent throughout the whole ordeal, finally spoke up. He was no longer the pea brained prince type. Instead, the serious and sharp side of the blond was now in control.

"It's nothing." Hikaru insisted.

"Hikaru, what do you mean 'again'?" the prince inquired, his voice unusually firm.

Sighing, the Hitachiin decided that there was no escape when their blonde sempai is in serious mode.

"Kaoru has been kidnapped before. It was the first we got into a fight and separated. The goal of that kidnapping association wasn't ransom. They were those human trafficking type. During the time Kaoru was in their custody, he was kept in a dungeon with several kids our age. There, he met Shin. Shin was Kao's big brother when I wasn't there for him. Every night, their kidnappers would randomly choose someone to 'discipline' and screams would come from the door the chosen ones are lead to. It took the police a month before they were able to find the hide out of the kidnappers. Kao still wasn't chosen but having to hear pain-filled screams was enough to torture his mind. But that wasn't what broke Kaoru. There was chaos when the police finally found the kidnappers. There were gunshots everywhere you go. Shin and Kao used the commotion as a means to escape but they were caught. Their captors thought that the people who don't follow their orders were better off dead so, naturally, the one who found Shin and Kao shot them. The bullet was heading straight to Kaoru but Shin shielded him. The police were able to catch the kidnappers but they were too late. The bullet went straight to Shin's heart and Kaoru was there to watch all of that happen. It took me weeks to get Kaoru to talk to me, months to talk to others, and a whole year to get him to tell me what I just told you."

By now, tears were falling down Hikaru's cheeks as he remembered the pain in his brother's eyes as he told him the details of what had happened to him. Since the day he got his younger twin back, he vowed to always protect him and keep him away from harm. But now, he failed him, again.


End file.
